Pink Poison
by EderNimrais
Summary: What would happen if Rex was injured gravely by Summerill in the final battle, how would some of the females respond and what would their actions be to help him in recovery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Possession

* * *

"This end's now, Final…" Rex started putting the powers of the Spirit Vessel and the sword of his ancestors into his last attack "BREAK!" He exclaimed slashing through Summerill, the King of Darkness. Landing on his feet, he feel on his knee's from the amount of energy he used in his final attack. Falling over, he was picked up by his only living relative.

"Rex, you did it." Zerva said helping him too his feet. Everyone was tired from the fights in the City of the Dead Barzakh. Putting his sword in the scabbard, he turned away from the dissolved body of Summerill. A shadowy figure emerged from the dust charging at the back of the exhausted hero.

"Rex, Zerva watch out!" Ellis exclaimed as the figure plunged into the body of the current Spirit Vessel which throw the Syrium back. Rex's hair began to change from his light brown color to a black that rivaled Vashtor's armor.

"Hehehehe… HAHAHAHA!" The dark spirit laughed as the body of Rex began to float from the place where he fell. "Finally, the power of the Spirit Vessel is in my grasp, now I can take back the Bracelet of the Covenant which belongs to me." Summerill said pulling out the same sword that defeated him moments ago. "So… who would like to sleep in the darkness fir-ugh!?" The demonic king stopped feeling a pain coursing through his new body. "Your body submit's and your heart as been taken, so why doesn't your souls succumb!?" It said as the souls of two Spirit Vessels fought to keep the darkness from keeping Rex's body.

In his mindscape, two figures stood in an area that was all light. One was Rex whose blue eyes could tell that he was tired and exhausted. The other was a familiar person in the journeys.

"Leonhardt… why are you here, I thought you were sealed in the pillar on your continent?" Rex asked the man in front of him.

"I guess you could say I am, but we are all connected to you in the soul." Leonhardt answered with a sad face. "Sadly everyone else wasn't strength enough to withstand the darkness." He paused with a smile. "But Thoma sure did make everyone go silent with his Summerill breaking the third rule of the 'Rules of a Gentleman."

"I remember Winfield trying to teach me them one day." Rex said giving a sheepish smile.

* * *

While in the city of Lingen, Rex was taking a much need rest when the man of the hour arrived to end his sleep.

"Rex, are you in there!?" Winfield said banging the door so hard that it started to crack.

"Yes Winfield, come in." Rex replied getting out of bed as the gunslinger himself locked the door and turned to Rex. "What can I do for you Winfield?"

"Rex, today is the day that you join the elite ranks of an brotherhood that has been going through your blood since your great-grandfather, who was my best student." He said shedding a tear in happiness of how proud he was of Thoma. "Today is the day you will learn "The Rules of a Gentlemen!" Winfield declared as fireworks went off outside after him saying that.

"I don't think that will be necessary Winfield."

"NONSCENES, NO MAN CAN CALL THEMSELVES A MAN IF THEY DON'T LEARN THESE SACRED RULES!" Winfield shouted trying to convince Rex to become his student. "TRUST IN ME AND YOU WILL HAVE EVERY WOMAN IN THE WORLD DOING YOUR EVERY WHIM!"

"May I ask then why you haven't had someone like Ellis drooling over you?"

"It is because my new student, she is too stubborn to forget her first love and I let me students have whatever woman they want and if they unlikely fail, I correct them and we continue on our quest so that every woman of the world is ours." He said crying manly tears that he and Thoma shed as they declared their ultimate goal in life.

"Thanks but I think I will be fine, now can you please go so I can return back to sleep?" Rex said opening the door for his friend.

"Very well Milord, but just ask and I will share my wisdom with you." Winfield finished as Rex closed the door and returned back to sleep.

* * *

"I would hate to discredit Winfield, but I am very glad that you didn't learn them, but I need to tell you something." Leonhardt put his hand on Rex's shoulder. "Summerill damaged most of your body to the point where you will not be able to wield a sword properly." He finished as the young man looked shocked from hearing this. "But listen, I have no doubt that you will make a full recovery in time. Now, you have to return back to everyone and continue living." Leonhardt said fading into the light as the place started to disappear as if it was a dream.

* * *

**Authors Notes – **It makes me very sad that there are so little FanFiction on Records of Agarest War so I have decided I will make one while working on my current project. Things to note is that although it follows the true path, there will be no boundary plane, no killing the Gods (Sorry Kratos), and other scenes as time goes on that will make this a smoother ride. If you know what the title means, then you might know what this will turn into in the future. See you in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Complications in Life.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Rex noticed that he was in an inn room. Moving to get out of bed, he was struck by serve pain as he tried to move. Looking around, he found that Alberti was in a chair to his right smiling.

"Good to see you awake brother." He said but was cut off by another guest.

"REX, YOU'RE AWAKE AT LAST!" Qua, the hyperactive knuckle wielding Neocolom exclaimed jumping on top of his broken body with a horribly painful death grip

"Cant… breathe…" Rex tried to say desperately trying to get air. Any attempt to get air resulted in the grip getting tighter. Alberti meanwhile was trying to get the bunny eared girl from killing their leader on accident.

"Qua, get off of him before you kill him." He said trying even harder to get her off. Surprisingly she let go as Rex was gasping for air. After a moment, Alberti broke to now mundane silence. "So, do you know what happened to you?"

"I would rather tell everyone at once, can you set up a meeting for me please Alberti?" Rex asked as the man he was talking to nodded.

"Of course brother, come on Qua, help me find everyone will you?"

"But I want to stay with Rex!" she whined as she obediently followed behind Alberti leaving Rex to contemplate on how he was going to address everyone about what happened.

* * *

"…ex wak… up dea…." Rex heard as he once again woke up to see Ellis smiling at him. "Everyone is waiting for us at the meeting room, come on." She said helping him out of bed but as soon as he got on his feet he fell on the floor which surprised Ellis. Going to the closet, she pulled out a wheelchair which turned Rex's skin as pale as Sharona's or Zerva's which didn't go unnoticed by Ellis. Helping him off the ground into the wheelchair, the two headed out the door off to the room where everyone was waiting.

"Ellis…" He started but stopped avoiding saying something unnecessary.

"I know what you want to say Rex, so please just say it." Ellis said ensuring him he wasn't going to make her mad.

"Why did you decide to raise me and my descendants?"

"Because I promised someone I care about that I would raise them into proper adults. Despite my best efforts two of them didn't turn out like I hoped they would." She answered smiling at the memories.

"Who were they?"

"Your father and your Grandfather."

"I see… what about my Great Grandfather?"

"Ladius was more mature the other two and was much stronger. However, he had to deal with a very jealous friend and another girl who was trying to get the other angry." She said chuckling at the memories.

"Who did he choose in the end?"

"He actually chose the third one in the group. A very quiet but always nice girl who I think stole his heart when they feel into a cavern together. However…"

"It didn't go well for either of them did it?" Rex asked which the High elf nodded to.

"Valeria tried to prove to Ladius that she was the one for him while Sherufanir was just adding more fuel to the fire. It just was a mess but in the end it was true love and that was what mattered." Ellis said frowning remembering a certain man.

"And then there was Leonhardt…"

"Yes, I think out of everyone who had to sacrifice themselves, Leo was the hardest to accept." Ellis said which made her come to a stop.

"You miss him don't you?" Rex said putting his hand on hers as she agreed.

"Leo always held a special place in my heart, not only did he save me when we first met but when we were in a cave fighting a giant chicken he dove in the way protecting me from the attack as he got hit with it which nearly killed him." Ellis said a single tear falling down her beautiful face. "Rex, you are like Leo in many ways which makes me want to protect you from the dangers of the outside world."

"I know…" He finished as the approached the door to the room that Rex asked everyone to meet in. As Ellis opened the door for Rex, he suddenly lost his appetite when he saw everyone in there. The only ones who weren't in seats were Arbol and Borgnine because of obvious reasons. The only seats that were not filled were one at the head and another besides it which was across of Vira-Lorr. Helping Rex out of the wheelchair who nearly stumbled getting to it, everyone knew why they were called here now.

"So, what has our great lord called us here for this time?" Winfield said trying to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

"You all are very bright so you probably already know why I called you here. My condition is very bad." Rex started as Arbol raised his hand.

"How long do you think you will be handicapped?" Arbol asked which was a question that most of the rooms inhabitance was going to ask.

"Most likely a year if things go well." Rex answered his plant friend as Vashtor; the returning comrade raised his hand next.

"May I ask who will lead us if a crisis comes up within your absence?" He asked which was a very important question that needed to be address.

"Depending on the circumstance, either Ellis, Vira-Lorr, or Zerva will be in charge if the need arises." Rex replied to Vashtor's question but immediately Winfield stood up from hearing the names.

"Why the heck does everyone in the original crew get to be in charge but not me?!" Winfield complained as Rex motioned for him to sit.

"Because Winfield, you will have a special task during this time. You will be my personal bodyguard until I have fully recovered." Rex said to Winfield which made surprised the gun wielding man. Everyone else looked at their leader as if he grew a second head, Ellis especially because she knew firsthand what Winfield can do if he is left alone with a person for so long, Thoma was living proof.

"I- I don't know what to say Milord…" Winfield said looking like he was going to cry but held them back.

"You don't need to worry, I couldn't ask anyone else better to protect me then you Winfield" He said as the waterworks went flying from the creator of the holy rules. Everyone else was seriously thinking that their leader need to get looked at with what he was saying.

"You're too kind Milord." Winfield said trying to control himself.

"Anyway, that still leads to who will help me during the re-"

"I WILL DO IT!" Five women said getting up in unison. They were Revinie, Qua, Plum, Murmina, and finally Beatrice.

"I suggest before we have a civil war among ourselves in here over who will help Rex in the day-to-day life that we just draw numbers." Vira-Lorr said immediately taking the initiative before the matter gets bad.

"Although a fight to figure out who is the strongest in this group would be interesting, I agree with the civilized method." Ganz said.

"This I the first time I think you have ever not solved a problem with brute force." Plum commented to the brawly man who didn't respond.

"Alright, each of you drew a number." Ellis said holding a hat out to each of the girls as they drew numbers. Plums face brightened up as she drew number one, next was Qua who probably believed she should have him all year. Following behind her was Murmina who drew the number three. Next was Revinie who looked sad at her number and finally Beatrice.

"Ellis, may I say something of about the fifth place holder? "

"What is it Alberti?"

"I think that whoever drew five should have him until Rex has fully recovered because of having to wait for so long." He said which got a nod of approval from both people which made the assassin very happy, looking at her relative, he gave a smile which meant he knew her number and wanted to help her out.

"Then it is decided, Plum, you will have to help Rex for two months before giving him Qua and so on until he either fully recovers or he in the care of Beatrice." Ellis said which kinda sounded like Rex was a thing and not a person. "And Winfield…" she glared at the new bodyguard "Don't try and disease Rex's mind with your methods.

"I cannot promise anything oh dear Ellis, Now come on Rex, we have many things we have to talk about!" Winfield exclaimed at the end taking the defenseless leader away from everyone so he could begin the process of preparing him for the challenges ahead of him, but mostly just to train him into becoming what he was born to become, a true man of the highest caliber.

* * *

**Authors Note** – Winfield is going to make this Fanfiction into something I think I might regret doing later down the line, but I don't freaking care! Other things to note is that yes, I know Rex and Ellis can be together in the story and that is what most people I know do but since I am the odd one out in the group, i will not have her be paired with him in this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The best way to a man's heart is…

* * *

Being pushed by his bodyguard to his room, Rex was beginning to question his decision of having Winfield being his protector. As Winfield opened the door, an aroma hit both guys at once which made them drool. Entering the room they noticed that no one was in the room but there was a plate of chocolate cookies on the table next to the bed. Moving closer to the cookies, the floor boards underneath Winfield opened up leaving the gunslinger to stand on nothingness.

"AHHHHHH HELP ME!" Winfield exclaimed as he continued to fall into the nothingness.

"Hello Rex." Plum said coming out from behind a plant. "I made those for you, I hope you like them." Plum said blushing a little; her plan was working perfectly and know she can processed with making Rex hers.

"I most likely will…" Rex said but didn't move him arm. "Umm… I would hate to ask this but-"

"I wouldn't mind feeding you, open wide." Plum smiled moving a cookie to Rex's mouth. Opening his mouth he began to chew it but stopped immediately. "What is it?"

"I have never had a cookie this good in my entire life." Rex said slightly getting teary eyed from the absolute quality of the food. This made Plum very excited that her hard work wasn't for waste. Finishing the rest of the cookie, she grabbed another one and moved it to her crush. "Say ahh."

"Ahh." He said as he got another cookie to eat. Meanwhile a rather large killing intention came from a woman who was in a tree observing her crush as well.

"That little runt thinks that she can steal him away this early on with food, if I knew that they were for him I wouldn't have agreed to help her.

* * *

"Beatrice, can you help me with something?" Plum asked the taller female who was reading a book but the title of said book was covered up by her hand.

"What can I help you with Plum, normally you do everything yourself?" Beatrice said knowing the truth in her words.

"I need help with cooking; since you're the best cook among us I thought maybe you could help me."

"Sure, what are we making for today?"

"Chocolate Chip cookies."

* * *

Gripping the branch she was watching from, the assassin wanted nothing more than to strangle the little brat for using her to win her beloved man.

"Beatrice, I know you're up there, come down here." Alberti said knowing his relative was up there. Nothing happened since he ordered her down. "Fine, then I'm coming up." He said climb up the tree rather quickly to the same branch as his granddaughter. "So what is on your mind since your eliminating a rather deadly aura?" Beatrice responded by pointing at the window that Rex was in. "Ahh, your worried that you will lose to the other four women aren't you?

"N-no I'm not, I'm not worried at all!" Beatrice snapped at her elder who just smiled at her.

"No need to lie to me Beatrice, you and I are family after all. Now, why not tell me the truth." He said as Beatrice turned to her grandfather with a single tear rolling down her only visible eye.

"I want to be with Rex, but I'm afraid that he doesn't want to or that he will be taken away."

"You need not worry; I am sure that brother will choose the right person."

"Which means… me?" Beatrice asked turning back to the window which showed Rex alone.

"I think so and not because we are family." He finished patting her on the head as he jump off the branch and walked into the inn that everyone was staying in. Looking back in the room, she noticed that Plum was watching him which once again began to anger the young woman. Walking in the grass below her was a very hurt gunslinger who say that this was just the beginning of the job he accepted

* * *

**Authors Notes – **Yes, I know that this chapter was short but I couldn't think of anything really interesting because of Rex being immobilized….. I got nothing else to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Run, it builds an appetite

* * *

It has been two months since Rex was put into the care of Plum. Since the two month period is up, Rex was now going to be put into the care of Qua who by many in the band of misfits said that this would be interesting to see how it transpires. Being pushed to the inn by Plum, there was an eerie calm that put Winfield on edge. The gunslinger was, for the most part, enjoyed seeing the girls fight over the commander and chief. Walking behind the two, he noticed that they were heading to a gym in the town.

"Why are we going here?" Winfield asked as Plum turned her head to him.

"Qua asked me to deliver Rex at the gym, not sure why a gym though."

"Isn't it quite obvious, he has been immobile for two months so Qua wants him to work out." Winfield said which shut Plum up.

"Plum, Winfield, I am pretty sure that Qua just wants to say hi to me after she finished exercising." Rex said finally speaking after saying nothing on the trip. During the last two months, Rex has gain back the ability to use his arms but was still too weak to hold a weapon in them yet. Entering the building, Qua was indeed in there but she didn't look like she has been working out, if anything the young woman looked like she was about to put Rex into shape again.

"REX, HOW GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" the Neocolom exclaimed to the man rubbing her head against his which made him blush, Winfield bursted into laughter while Plum had a murderous look on her face.

"Anyway, it's time to get back into shape like before, but first." She stopped to kick Plum out-of-the-way who was knocked out while dumping Rex out of the wheelchair. Winfield had a look of amusement for his young student. Suddenly, a flashback hit him.

* * *

"Winfield!" Thoma, the black-haired magical fighter said reaching out to Winfield.

"Thoma!" Winfield answered reaching out as well.

"Sister, what are those two doing?" Faina asked her older sister who was watching the nonsense

"Faina, sometimes it is better not to know what is going on in the minds of those two. Lavinia told her little sister who looked confused as the two continued to go to a nearby hot spring where the rest of the girls were.

"Thoma, my most promising student, do you feel it!?" Winfield said which Thoma smiled.

"How could I not, I have trained myself for this moment all my life. All the fighting we have done has prepared us for this day!" Thoma responded which got a thumbs up by Winfield.

"Well said my student, no, my brother!" Winfield said as they got company.

"What are you two planning on doing this time?" Vashtor asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing except the greatest expedition of all of mankind, care to join our crusade?" Winfield asked which both Vashtor and Zerva simultaneously said no. Leaving the two perverts, they began to plan their method of attack.

"Alright Thoma, tonight we shall fulfill our destinies, tonight not even the Gods themselves can stop us from completing our sacred quest of manhood, ARE YOU WITH ME!?" Winfield exclaimed as fireworks went off in the background when he finished his declaration.

"Of course Winfield, tonight is our night and we will succeed or die trying, forward to the steamy paradise!" Thoma responded as the two marched quietly to the springs where the girls were at. Climbing a tree which overlooked the springs, Winfield looked at his students as a father would his son.

"You have made me proved today; tonight we will enjoy ourselves as true men should." Winfield said as the two watched the drama in the spring which ranged from throwing water to the smaller sized women attacking the larger figured ones.

"Ellis, is Borgnine nearby?" Dyshana asked the high elf girl.

"Yes, is- Winfield is nearby isn't he. Ellis said with anger in her words.

"Yes, but he is not alone, Winfield and Thoma are in the nearby tree overlooking the spring." Dyshana said which the name of their leader got the new girls attention.

"Borgnine, please check the nearby tree." Ellis asked her protector which did as he was asked.

"DAMN!" Winfield and Thoma yelled in unison falling out of the tree falling between the women and Borgnine.

"Th-Thoma, how could you!?" Lavinia yelled as the women got out of the pool with towels on with weapons in hand.

"Winfield, what do we do now?" Thoma asked

"We do what any man would do in this situation, RUN!" Winfield exclaimed trying to run past the larva but was caught by him. "Borgnine, we're friends right… right?" He asked knowing what was coming next.

"Borgnine, you don't have to hold back with him." Ellis said as her guardian smiled which sent chills down his spine. Moments later, he was thrown out of the springs which left the spirit vessel left.

"If I die here, I die in knowing I fulfilled my greatest mission…UAAAAAAAAAGH!" Thoma cried in pain from the relentless beating of the female masses. The next few days the two men couldn't move a muscle in bed and wasn't given food for three days. The girls, minus Faina who snuck food into their room from time to time, ate in front of them to make sure they regretted what they did and never did it again. Remembering some of the best and worst moments, Winfield noticed that Rex looked like he was going to be put through a hell.

* * *

"Qua, he can't even walk, are you sure this is a good idea." Winfield asked worried about the young master.

"Yes, this is perfectly good for him; hmm… let me get a one-thousand pound weight for starters." Qua said going into the storage room for the weight.

"Quickly, we must get you out of here before she breaks you." Winfield said lifting up the fallen master and putting him in the wheelchair. Wheeling him out of the building, Qua noticed that he was stealing her man

"GIVE HIM BACK!" She exclaimed rushing after them.

"**Thoma my brother, this is for you!"** Winfield thought as he ran with Rex in front away from the raging rabbit-girl

* * *

"How was that Beatrice?" Ellis asked pulling out a bowl of casserole from the oven.

"A little burnt on the top but it looks good overall." Beatrice answered which made Ellis very happy

"Hey, do you see that outside?" Ellis said pointing out the window to a small cloud. Looking closer out they saw that it was Winfield with Rex running from Qua. "What could Winfield be doing with Rex that could get Qua mad?"

"GIVE HIM BACK, WE NEED TO WORK OUT TOGETHER!" Qua exclaimed which made both girls jaws drop form hearing such a declaration.

"I will be right back." Beatrice said going outside leaving Ellis in a state of confusion. About five minutes later Winfield came in with Rex sweating from running for their lives. Qua was tied up with Beatrice having a rope on her. "So, would you like to say anything to Rex?"

"Why would I, I'm just-" She stopped talking seeing to food on the talk. "is that… casserole?" She said drooling.

"Yes it is, would you like some?" Ellis asked which got Qua on her feet and tried to land face first in it but Ellis took a backstep resulting in a faceplant on the tiled floor. "Why don't we all have some for lunch?" Ellis said which got a nod from the men in the room while Beatrice dragged Qua to the table. **"Can't we all get along?"** Ellis wondered looking at the company, one who was trying to chew her way out of the ropes to the food. **"Guess not." **She giggled as the group sat down and had a nice meal this she made.

* * *

**Authors Notes – **At least this chapter is somewhat good, Is it ironic that when I want to do a new game plus on Agarest one that my Xbox 360 decides that it would funny if the disk tray wouldn't work which meant I can't play Agarest or any other game… I know something was going to happen but my Xbox was like a wtf moment…. I guess I have no excuse to not type anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Midnight shootout.

* * *

Six months have passed since the day darkness was removed from the lands, six months have passed since Rex first couldn't, six months have passed and Rex was finally a free man, not having to be pushed around by his friends. With walking cane in hand, he headed to the diner where the group normally goes to for breakfast. Walking to the place he noticed that most people were smiling and having a generally good time thanks to the continent jumper's actions. Enter the diner; Rex was surprised with what he found.

"Yo Rex my man, how's you holding up." Winfield said on the other side of the counter.

"**Dare I ask why he is behind the counter… "**Rex contemplated his choices but curiosity got the better of him. "Winfield, may I ask why you are behind the counter?"

"Because ladies love a man who can cook." He replied as Rex got a sweat drop on his head from hearing his reason.

"Rex…" He heard his name from behind him. Turning he found that it was the only harpuia in the group Murmina.

"Good morning Murmina, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." The recovering swordsmen said who got his left hand grabbed by the girl.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival tonight since I now get to watch over you." She said slightly blushing from the question.

"Of course, what time?" He answered straightforwardly which made the girl jump.

"8:30 tonight, I'll pick you up at your room. See you then." She said walking out of the diner with Winfield having a crooked smile

"Look who's going on a date tonight, you are definitely a lucky man you know Rex." Winfield said pouring two glasses of ale for himself and his student. "Hears to being amazing at getting girls Rex." He passed him the glass that he picked up.

"Cheers I suppose." Rex said as they touched glasses before having breakfast.

* * *

"And that's when I told her 'Hey you want a worldwide spin?" Winfield told his story to his drunken friend.

"What 'hick" did Viro-Larr say next?" The drunken Rex asked missaying his friends name while spinning in circles on his stool.

"She just smiled and hit me with her staff which I think knocked me out." The founder of the 'Rules of a Gentleman' said standing on a booth. "Want another shot?"

"No, I shink I've hed nough…" He finished saying hitting the tiled floor and being knocked out.

"Poor kid… wait, what time is it?" The man who held his liquor the longest asked looking at the clock. "Oh crap…" he stopped himself looking like he says a ghost. It was 8:45 at night. Looking at Rex and at the clock and back at Rex he knew something bad was going to happen to one of them and he knew it was going to be him if _she_ say him in this state. Suddenly a bullet went past the drinken kings head hitting a bottle next to him "TAKE COVER!" He exclaimed to the world running off the booth and behind the bar table.

"Winfield… you ruined my night and now I'm going to ruin your face…" Murmina said breaking the door down. Looking at the drunk state Rex was in she went into a even deeper rage that she only felt when she wanted to kill Vashtor before."I'LL KILL YOU FOR GETTING HIM DRUNK!" She yelled shooting at the counter the man was cowarding behind.

"Please not like this, I don't want to die drunk." He said entering a drunken bar fight mode. Grabbing his own gun from under the counter he shot with horrendous accuracy but hit a gas line on the other side of town. Taking the shot as an act of resistance she continued to pour lead into her target who barely slithered his way past the bullets while using her quick agility to dodge his return fire. The process proceeded until about 9:03. Both competence had their guns on the others forehead ready to send them to wherever they would go. Pulling the triggers the sound of brains flying didn't happen, instead it was a click… they were out of ammunition. All the while Rex was fast asleep not having a care in the world that he could have gotten shot. "Well… now that that is over, care for a drink?" He smiled at her only to get punched which sent through the wall into the pool.

"I'm sorry Rex, perhaps next time we can have a good time. I suppose I'll help you home." She said picking him up with some inhuman strength and flying back to the inn so Rex can get some sleep before he is hit with the biggest headache of his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Well, this was short but sweet- I guess sweet wasn't the right word for this chapter… Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.

P.S. If anyone thinks this has anything to do with 'Wings of Hope", all one shots are in there own story realm despite it being in the same series unless I state otherwise


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – No shortcuts in healing.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the city of Lingen, which wasn't anything new for the city. However, something new did happen for someone in the inn in town. Rex reached for his sword with both hands. Pulling the sword out of the scabbard the rush he once held filled him as he held his Treasured Sword of Oaths. Putting it back in the scabbard and on the table, he grabbed his walking cane and made his way to the door. Upon reaching it a pair of knocks was heard from the other side. Opening the door, it was his sisterly friend Reverie.

"Good morning Reverie, what you didn't expect me to open the door" Rex joked as he moved to let the yulishee into the room. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Good morning Rex, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a hike together?" Reverie asked getting a surprise face from the hero of the lands. "If you don't want to I would understand."

"No, I would love to; give me a moment while I grab something." Rex said turning to grab the sword and put it on his back, whoever he purposely left the cane. "All right, let's go." Rex smiled getting out of the building to get some fresh air.

* * *

The terrain the two were in was a mix between mountainous, plains, and lakes. Trees surrounded the paths that the two were going on. The paths themselves were nothing but dirt from years of worn.

"How are you holding up Rex?" Reverie asked was Rex was falling behind.

"Good, just need to rest a little is all." He replied resting on a rock as she turned and sat next to him.

"If you want, we can turn back?" She asked wondering if he was strong enough to go on a hike.

"Don't worry about me, I just need a breather." Rex said as she grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better; you can't walk without your cane can you?" The yulishee knew she was right; he was lagging behind because he couldn't walk.

"There is no hiding anything from you Reverie is there?" He said laughing out loud while smiling. This made her put her arm around the younger boy.

"Rex, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is on your mind?" The young leader asked.

"Is there one person in our group that you have feelings for?" Reverie asked not showing any emotion of affection.

"Well, there might be one…" Rex thought about that specific woman when a cloud of dust appeared not so far away from their location. "Looks like we have a fight ah-"Suddenly a barrage of bullets went sailing past the two sitter's heads. Both fell backwards to see a pair of familiar boots, looking up it was Rex's personal guard.

"Stop fool beasts and behold the magnificence that is the handsome devil of the gods themselves Winfield!" The self-proclaimed devil said pouring more bullets into the cloud until it disappeared showing just bodies of undomesticated animals. "No animal can stand up to the greatness of this man!" He shouted as he looked down seeing the two on the ground.

"When did you get here?" Rex asked getting up from the man and the aquatic female.

"My dear boy, when a cry from a beautiful woman is let out to the sky, I will answer it for immediately." He said putting his hand on the leader's shoulder.

"But, Winfield I didn't say anything." She said bring in the logic in his words.

"Well… look at the time I really should be going, see ya!" He said dashing off as quickly as he appeared leaving the two fighters in question.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I will admit it, I was sloppy with this chapter. There wasn't much I can think of because I didn't want to take the obvious route with Reverie with water. I will tell you that the next chapter will be far better and longer, this I promise you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Internal war within the crew over love

* * *

After waiting in ten agenizing months while the girls had their way with her Rex, She finally had her chance to do what she was been wanting to do. Standing in front of his door, emotions went through her body in such a way that she never thought.

"Calm down dear, you are just nervous." Alberti said behind the assassin. He knew this was tough for her since love wasn't something that she had experience with. "Just say what you think is appropriate and everything will go well." He said added trying to encourage his granddaughter. Willing herself into what she wanted to do, she knocked on his door; the time after the knocking lasted hours for her until it opened for her. In front of her was the love of her life, Rex stood holding his golden sword in hand.

"Hello Beatrice, what can I do for you?" Rex asked filling her heart with a flutter that she never known existed.

"I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to g-go-" She stuttered at her words but stopped when Rex raise his hand. Was he going to reject her when she didn't even finish.

"Of course I would love to go on a date with you." Rex said putting her in a dumbfounded mood. "I could see it in your face, after having four different females help take care of me you begin to noticed these things." He added as Beatrice regained her composure .

"Understandable, how does the Garden of Roses at 7:30 sound?"

"That sound's wonderful, I'll see you then." Rex said closing the door leaving the shocked woman with her family member.

"See, I told you you would do fine." Alberti said but suddenly remembering something. "Wait, do you have a dress?" He asked as her face changed immediately. Dashing out of the building to the mall, Alberti just sighed and went to his room to relax, his part was done… or so he thought.

* * *

It was two hour's from the time the date would begin and Ellis called all the males in the crew to an emergency meeting. The look on the High elf girl's face shown how serious she was about the event coming up.

"As you may be aware of, Beatrice asked Rex out on a date who agreed to it. So why did it all you hear? The answer is-"

"You are worried about what the females who took care of Rex will say correct?" Alberti cut her off knowing the situation.

"Correct, Both Reverie and Murmina said that they will respect his decision and not ruin this moment, however neither Plum nor Qua have said anything so we have to assume that they will try and claim the man. That is what we are here for right now; we need to make sure that nothing bad happens to them." Ellis said as a picture of the restaurant came up on the wall.

"Geez, this feels like a war meeting." Winfield said getting a ruler thrown at him by the leader of this operation.

"Everyone will have a specific spot to watch over. Zerva, you will have the front of the restaurant, Ganz, the left, Fer, the right, and Arbol will have the back which is a forest so no one can come out from behind without being noticed by him. Winfield, you will be on the roof as lookout." She stopped to get a breath of air. "Alberti, you and Vashtor will be the last line of defense, you two will be in the restaurant to make sure no rats try and sneak in. And Winfield…"

"Yes fair maiden?"

"Consider this your moment of retribution." She said turning her attention back to the picture. "I will be in the watchtower overlooking the operation, in anytime the lines are broken; you are responsible to not only protect yourselves but those two with your lives. If any of you wish to back down, now if your time to leave." No one got up, everyone in that room knew if anyone got up they would be betraying their leader, their friend. "Alright, everyone report to your position at least twenty minutes before the main event happens."

"Ellis, don't you think this is going overboard, I mean even if Qua and Plum try and ruin this they have to get past all of us to do it."

"Don't underestimate them, love is something that can cause unimaginable carnage." Ellis said leaving the room to go help Rex.

* * *

Deep within the confines of a workshop stood two figures, one with rabbit ears and another who could be seen as a little child.

"Is the army ready?"

"Yes, all they need is a target and they will go to it without delay." The little one said as the taller one smiled.

"Perfect, soon I will have Rexxy all to myself and we can work out together and-"

"You mean our Rex." She emphasized the our part of the sentence.

"Ya ya, let's just finish getting ready and begin the conquest of our man!" The rabbit eared lady said as the smaller one sweatdropped at the declaration.

* * *

"So Ellis, how do I look?" Rex asked his motherly figure who turned to look at him with a smile that approved how he was dressed. Rex wore a black suit with a blood red vest underneath. His shoes are black with red lacing while his pants were black. Needless to say, he looked quite nice to say the least.

"You look wonderful Rex, looking at you now I'm starting to feel old." She said as the two shared a quick laugh. "But anyway, what will you do?"

"Do I have to?" Rex asked getting a vein pop on Ellis's head. "Alright, be nice, don't be rude, and do not touch her anywhere I wouldn't normally, basically anything Winfield would do correct?" Rex asked getting another nod of approval from the motherly figure.

"Exactly, you learn well…" Ellis said but suddenly felt someone touch her left shoulder, but it felt… welcoming. Turning her head slowly she saw her first any quite possible her only love in a ghostly image. Putting her hand on his, she felt the hand and not her shoulder as if he was actually there.

"Ellis, is something the problem?"

"No, just remembering someone I loved when I see you in dressed up like that." Ellis said knowing Rex knew she was talking about. "Anywho I think you should be going know."

"Alright, see you soon Ellis." Rex said walking past her and the ghost who he could see perfectly which he gave a small but noticeable small to him for the help he gave him ten months ago.

* * *

Grandfather, I do not think I can go through with this." Beatrice said showing a rare side of herself to her family member.

"Beatrice, how many times do I have to tell you that you are just nervous, once you get started the rest will be a breeze." Alberti said helping her finish up getting ready. She wore a crimson red dress with the ends being golden. The heels didn't come too high from the ground but enough to be called heels. Her mask was off and the hair she had tied up was hanging.

"I hope that you are correct."

"I was just like you when I took Nastassja, your grandmother, out on our first date, she was equally nervous but once we started talking it went off without a problem."

"I hope the same happens with Rex."

"I have the utmost confidence that brother with treat you as a princess of the land." Alberti said lightening up the mode. "I have to go any meet everyone at the restaurant, just remember just have a good night and you will enjoy this moment for the rest of your life." He said closing the door behind him as she looked herself in the mirror as a image of her mother and father appeared, giving her the confidence she needed to succeed on her hardest mission yet, being a woman.

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Ellis asked as the relays came in.

"Zerva here."

"Ganz here."

"Fez ready."

"Arbol ready for the evening ma'am."

"Winfield ready to proceed oh great-" He began but was cut of by Alberti

"Alberti here."

"Borgnine, be ready at a moment's notice." Ellis said to her guardian who shook his head from the front door of the building she was giving orders from.

"Alright everyone, if you see anything out of the ordinary, report it to me and we will react accordingly, Ellis out." The maiden of light said grabbing a pair of binoculars and began to look over the general facility. "Zerva, Rex and Beatrice are coming in your direction over."

"Copy that Ellis, I see them." The syrium said seeing the two walking together but not hand in hand. "Welcome you two, I hope that tonight turns out to be wonderful." He said as they approached.

"What is with the amount of security?" Rex asked but Beatrice had a thought as of why.

"We believe that one of the girls who took care of you during your recovery will try and ruin your night so Ellis ordered us to protect you guys." Beatrice's suspicion was right, know how many of them will be trying to ruin it and how? "Anyway, enjoy the night, and Rex."

"Yes Uncle Zerva?"

"Don't let anything Winfield might have taught you ruin this day." Zerva said lifting his scythe letting the two in.

"First Ellis and now you, I swear I won't do anything to discredit me family." Rex said as the two walked into the restaurant.

"Zerva, do you copy?"

"Yes, go ahead Ellis."

"We have a situation, and it has… rabbit ears?" Ellis said which gave Zerva a confused look, "Everybody on this channel, meet up with Zerva in front; Vashtor, switch places with Fez on the roof and provide security on the back with Arbol. Alberti, you and Winfield will remain inside to mop up anything that breaks through. Borgnine is heading down right away to help reinforce, now go!" She ordered as if she was a general herself, the time she spent with Leonhardt and Ladius really was paying off. "How in the heck did those two create a army in such short time." She muttered looking at the resistance to the evenings plans march towards the location.

* * *

Hello master and madam, how may I get for you to drink tonight?" The waiter asked as the two were giving the two a menu. "Might I say you two look wonderful together." This comment turned their faces into a cherry red blush."

"I will have a sweet tea." Both of them said in unison which caught the waiter off guard.

"Very well, I will be back momentarily" He said turning to get the guests of honors tea.

"I did not think that you like sweet tea like myself." Rex asked trying to break the silence.

"Yes, its taste is wonderful." She said relaxing to the conversation." So, what would you like to eat tonight?"

"I was thinking something with pasta, yourself?"

"I agree, pasta would be nice, how about some spaghetti?" She asked realizing what that meant.

"Sure, waiter?" he asked getting the man's attention. "We would like a plate of spaghetti please."

"Very well, that will take twenty minutes." He said turning to get the order started.

* * *

"Zerva, what's going on down there!?" Ellis shouted on the mic.

"These things are robots of Qua, they have her strength but lack her ability to take damage." Zerva said swinging his scythe at the robot Qua.

"Rex ,Rex, Rex, Rex." The robot continually said as more continued to show up

"Flame Mist!" Zerva shouted as a mist of fire appeared at his call melting the robots into molten lava. However ten more appeared to replace the ones that have fallen. "Ellis, is there no END to these things." He asked continually swinging and casting spells to prevent them from overrunning him.

"No, but there are about twenty thousand more left on each side." Ellis said on a open channel which made everyone but Ganz worried.

"Good, it is time to prove to everyone that nothing can stop us, let's do this!" He exclaimed racking up more heads than anyone else in the group.

"Ellis, do you require my assistance?" a voice from behind Ellis asked shocking her.

"D-Dyshana, what are you doing here!?" She exclaimed on the open channel hurting everyone's ears. After realizing what she did, she turning off the mic to speak with the lady who showed herself after disappearing.

"Without help, even our best fighters will be overrun by sheer number."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Let us help in this fight." Dyshana said confusing Ellis with the us part, then I suddenly hit her with what happened before this happened with Rex and…

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, the seals don't need the Spirit Vessel anymore; the maidens are able to hold them without the vessels being there." Dyshana said as a figure appeared from the doorway, she knew immediately who it was. Running into the figure with tear in her eyes, she jumped him.

"LEO!" Ellis cried tears of happiness being reunited with the man who saved her multiple times.

"Ellis, you seem to be doing well." Leonhardt smiling wrapping the girl in a hug she had miss so much. "But now is not the time for a reunion, we must help Rex."

"Agreed, I would like to see what my son has become." Duran, the blue haired warrior said stretching his legs for the first time in many years.

"Then what are we waiting for, Time to save him, forward!" Thoma, with his black hair somehow moving inside of the building where no air is blowing ran forward but his own father put his hand out to stop him."

"Patience son, we must know the situation first before we go into action." Ladius, the red armored warrior said getting a nod from his own father Leonhardt.

"Agreed Ladius, Ellis." He said he name which made her look up. "What is the situation we are looking at?"

"Basically, two of our friends are jealousy the Beatrice is on a date with Rex, so somehow they created a army of robots what are trying to overrun everyone who are trying to prevent the date from being-

"UNBEILEVEABLE, HOW DARE THEY INTERUPT ONE OF THE MOST SACRED MOMENTS OF A MANS LIFE, THIS WILL NOT GO WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE!" Thoma exclaimed at the top of his lungs dashing out of the tower to Winfield's side.

"I can not believe that he is my son." Ladius said as Duran stepped next to him

"I wish I wasn't his son sometimes." Durna told his grandfather who understood what he meant.

"Alright everyone, it's time to get down there and help our friends, let's go!" Leonhardt told his family who moved out of the building which left him, Ellis and Dyshana. "Is there something on your mind Dyshana?" He asked Dyshana who, on a rare occasion smiled and pointed at his right arm which was held closely by Ellis. "Ellis, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you again." She cryed as Leo crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Ellis, I promise I will never leave this world without you by my side again ok?" He said giving a kiss to her forehead and ran out living her in tears of sadness and happiness at the same time.

* * *

"Ah crap, this is not good." Winfield said on the roof being surrounded by at least fifty robots that probably wanted him dead. "I will not die like- wait, this feeling…" He stopped as a presence he has not felt in many years entered his body, he began to tear up knowing who it was.

"WINFIELD!" Thoma exclaimed running at an inhuman speed to his brother's side.

"THOMA!" He exclaimed back as his greatest student jumped on the roof next to him and gave the manliest hug to world has ever seen, even the robot's were stunned at the display which caused them to short-circuited and exploded from the manliness that is Winfield and Thoma's hug. "Thoma my dear brother, how are you here?" Winfield asked getting a smile from the boy.

"Winfield my master, when I heard from the void that Rex was on a date I couldn't help but be happy, but when I heard that someone is tried to ruin it not even the gods themselves could stop me from saving my grandson's day." Thoma said as Winfield broke out into tears that a father would give. "I am so proud of you Thoma, let us together repel what is surely to evil that is trying to ruin his day, FORWARD!" Winfield shouted jumping into the heat of the battle.

"FORWARD!" Thoma shouted jumping into it with his master and best friend. Meanwhile Ellis was with Dyshana on the watchtower watching he spectacle of four former spirit vessels defeat an army of robots with everyone helping. Moving her focus from Thoma to Ladius, the high elf noticed the he and his uncle stood back to back against a mob of rabbit girls

"I hope you haven't gotten rusty form being sealed up nephew." Zerva said grateful to be able to fight alongside his closest family member next to his sister again.

"Do not worry about my skills Uncle; they have not worn out over the decades." Ladius smiled greatful to finally be back where he belong. "Alright, you remember that move?"

"Yes, I taught it to your other family members, but it never was the same without you." A smile filled Zerva's face as the two jumped up in unison. "Cross Blade!" They shouted slashing at he ground which caused the robots to exploded from the sheer power of the attack. Ellis, moving her vision again saw Duran working alongside Ganz as it looked like they were just catching up while defeating robot after robot. Moving her vision again she didn't see Leon or any signs of him being there, worry filled her soul but Dyshana calmed her down.

* * *

"Here you are, please enjoy the food" The waiter placed the plate of spaghetti on the table, bowed and went off to the back leaving the two alone.

"It looks nice, doesn't it Beatrice?"

"Yes, it looks like something I would make." She said as the two took a fork and began to eat. So far everything went well for her, she hasn't made a foul out of herself yet or him. However, fate found now to be funny and the first string of paste was the one they both had. Moving slowly closer to each other without them knowing they were the nose to nose with each other. "**What did I do, what do I do, do I use my teeth and cut the pasta or do i-"** He mind was silenced by what was happening to her, she was finally kissing her man, the man she has waited for what seems centurys. Soon it turned from a surprise one into passionate kiss lovers would give. Hiding in a shadowy corner Alberti smiled at the event, she has finally done it and nothing could ruin this moment… or so he thought. After they break the kiss a robo Qua breaks a hole into the wall the two was near. Both looked shock and couldn't react in time, however a blade that is identical to Rex's stuck out of the robot.

"Hello, Rex." Leonhardt said as Rex smiled at the voice.

"It is great to finally meet you Leo." Rex said throwing the robot on to the ground.

"Rex, I need your help finishing this." Leonhardt said jumping back into the action.

"I will, give me moment." Rex said throwing the dress clothes off to reveal he had his regular clothes on underneath. Unsheathing his own blade he moved towards Beatrice and gave a quick kiss before jumping into the fight. This made the assassin faint from the action and drifted off into sleep. Meanwhile back with the first and last Spirit vessel.

"So, how are you guys back?" Rex asked slashing another robot into half.

"Apparently Dyshana could do it without darkness leaking into the land." Leonhardt answered stabbing another robo Qua.

"Leo, Rex, can you hear me?" Ellis said on the communication network.

"Yes Ellis, go ahead. "Leo replied.

"The remaining robots are coming after you two, get ready."

"Understood, I'll handle this Rex." Leonhardt said stepping in front of the boy. "Howling…." His blade began to shine as gold would to light. "Blade!" Leonhardt finished the name dashing as speeds Rex never knew existed as the original hero slashed through the enemies reappearing on the other side of them. Putting the sword in the scabbard they fell apart into pieces.

"Were you showing off their?" Rex joked as Leo turned around and smiled at him.

* * *

"What do you mean they were all destroyed!?"

"I mean what I said" Suddenly the factory door opened up revealing a mad Yulishee and Harpies.

"Qua, Plum, we need to talk." Murmina said pointing a gun at the two ladies.

"You two have ruined one of Rex's day, now you will have to suffer accordingly." Reverie added charging at the two girls. Needless to say they regretted there actions and promised to never do them again.

* * *

Sleep fell over the assassin in a way she never knew. Walking up, she noticed that she was in her room in the in. Getting up, she saw her love asleep in a chair.

"Good morning Beatrice." Alberti said leaning over a wall.

"Good morning Grandfather, why is Rex here?" She asked not beating around the bush.

"He has been here since you feel asleep from his kiss." He said which made her blush. "Oh look he is waking up." The grandfather said disappearing to leave the kids alone.

"Ugh… oh Beatrice, how did you sleep?" Rex said yawning to wake himself up, getting up he took a seat next to her side.

"I should say that to you sleepyhead, so… how was the date?" She asked worried she didn't do well.

"Perhaps I should show you through action instead of words." He said as he kissed he again, this time though she didn't faint from it.

"Thank you, I have waited so long for this to happen." She said as he moved a couple of strands of her hair from her face.

"Your welcome, I actually wanted to ask you for a while but then an injure happened."

"R-really!?" She said aloud not believing what he just said.

"Yes, I did, but now we can be together." He said laying on the same bed next to her. Putting his hand around her body, the two began to drift back into sleep in each others embrace.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **If I didn't destroy the lore of the first Agarest game I don't know what will... my freaking wrist hurts from all this typing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story I created while writing other stuff... ugh... what else to say? I got nothing else, see you in another story, I need some rest.


End file.
